


Of Lemon Tarts and Pepperup Potions

by cupahntae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupahntae/pseuds/cupahntae
Summary: Summary taking from a discord prompt challenge:Your character is in a war and was taken captive by the other side.  Write a letter to a loved one with some sort of code to help them understand that things are not okay and either your character is planning a breakout or requesting one.





	Of Lemon Tarts and Pepperup Potions

Draco wakes up, letting out a groan. He's on a wet, concrete floor. He sits up, letting out a shiver with the coldness of the air and dampness of the floor.

 

He blinks a few times, adjusting to the dark. He can't tell where exactly he is, but assumes he's in a cellar. There's very little to no light, making it difficult for him to make his way out.

 

Suddenly, there's sounds of footsteps and jiggling of keys. He hears a sound of what he assumes is a cage, his cage, open.

 

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakes. Lumos."

 

The bright light from the person's wand almost blinds Draco. He groans quietly, covering his eyes.

 

"I've come bearing gifts. Orders from the dark Lord to send your boyfriend, Potter a letter."

 

Draco lets out a scoff, "Potter isn't by boyfriend. I do have some standards towards men."

 

"Really? I heard you were shagging that Longbottom bloke, pretty low standards if you ask me."

 

Draco growls, and tries to get up to strike the guard.

 

"Crucio."

 

Draco yells out in agony, dropping to the floor in pain.

 

"Struck a chord have I? Got a soft spot for the blood traitor, eh?"

 

Draco whimpers, the pain subsides.

 

"Now, we want you to write a ransom letter to Potter, demanding to hand over 150, 000 gold-galleons, the release of Antonin Dolohov and safe passage out of the country." he pauses for a bit, then opens his mouth again, 

 

"At the start, you tell them that you were spying for the Dark Lord to get information on him and The Order. You betrayed them and you consider those of pure blood, traitors and mudblood lovers."

 

"And why would I do that?" Draco let's out a hiss as the guard grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs hard.

 

"Because if you don't, your precious Longbottom will share the same fate his dear old parents had, except we'll succeed in killing him."

 

Draco gulps, and grits out a "Fine!" 

 

The guard let's go of him. 

 

"I'll be back to retrieve the letter. And no funny business!" 

 

Draco let's out a wince as the cage door closes. 

 

The guard left a candle, ink and quill and a few sheets of paper. 

 

Draco takes the quill, dips it in the ink pot and starts to write. 

 

_Potter,_

_It is with great surprise that I have been deceiving you lot for the past few months. I have been acting as a double agent for the dark lord. I consider you lot blood traitors and mudblood's whores._

 

_Why am I telling you this now? Well, I am in need of a favour, well demand more like. You have told me that I owe you one after the lemon tart incident with Longbottom, so consider this you owing me._

 

_I request a large some of 100,000 Gold-galleons, the release of Antonin Dolohov and of course, safe passage out of this dog of a country._

 

_Regards_

_Draco L Malfoy_

 

_P.S: tell Longbottom that he can throw out my Pepperup Potion, I find that I am in no longer in need of it._

 

 

~

 

 

Harry reads the letter sent by Malfoy, at first he felt anger, reading that Draco was a spy for the dark side. Then, it changed into confusion. Lemon tart incident? Harry doesn't even like lemon tarts, why would Draco bring up a non existing incident. Draco mentions Neville a few times in the letter, which is why Harry had ask one of his house elves to send for him. 

 

There's a knock at the door and it opens, Neville popping his head in. 

 

"You wanted to see me Harry?" 

 

"Yes, I have gotten this letter from Draco. He confessed that he was spying on us for the other side."

 

Neville gives Harry a look of confusion, 

 

"Draco would never do that, ever since Dumbledore, he stopped supporting them."

 

"Yes, well. Here's the confusing part. He mentions that I owe him after the lemon tart incident and to also ask you to throw out his Pepperup Potion."

 

Neville's eyes widen. Harry notices his look goes from confusion to fear. 

 

"What's the matter Neville?" 

 

"Harry, Draco." he pauses and gulps, "Draco is in trouble."

 

 

~

 

 

"Are you sure this isn't some trap?" Ron asks, standing with Harry and Neville at the meeting spot, "Also, are you sure it's wise to bring Dolohov with us?" 

 

The three turn back to see a group of Aurors guarding a muzzled Dolohov. 

 

"We need to make it look like we have their demands." Harry tells him, wanting to make it look believable. 

 

"Do you think they'll notice the galleons are mostly fake?" Ron asks again. 

 

"Maybe, but it'll be too late." Harry replies. 

 

Ron looks at Neville. He hasn't said a word since telling everyone about what happened with Draco.

 

"What about Malfoy?" 

 

"What about him?" Neville snaps, giving Ron a stern look.

 

"Are you sure he's in trouble and not leading you on and—" 

 

"I know he's in trouble. He wouldn't say those things in the letter if he wasn't." Neville gives Ron a look, "They agreed to hand him over as a prisoner to Azkaban, so we need to make it look like we're arresting Draco, but we're not."

 

Ron goes to open his mouth, but Neville stops him. 

 

"There will be no more questioning of Draco's loyalty. End of discussion."

 

Not wanting to anger Neville more, Ron keeps his mouth shut. Everyone falls into an uncomfortable silence for the next while. 

 

Without warning, a flashing light comes out of nowhere and hits one of the Aurors. 

 

"It's a trap! Knew Malfoy couldn't be trusted!" Ron hisses, getting ready to counter attack. 

 

Within an instant, everyone is surrounded by death eaters. 

 

"You'd honestly think that we wouldn't come prepared now did you, Potter?" Amycus Carrow scoffs, emerging from the group, dragging a battered Draco from behind him. 

 

"Hand over the Galleons and Dolohov and then you'll get your precious strumpet back Longbottom."

 

Neville growls out, "If I find out that you've hurt him—" 

 

Amycus yawns loudly, "Yeah mate, I know. You'll make my insides my outsides. This isn't my first standoff." He gestures dramatically, "Now, hurry up, we've got a floo to catch."

 

Neville grabs the bag off of Ron and Dolohov off of the only other conscious Auror. He walks over to Amycus and Draco. He stops a couple of feet in front of them. 

 

Neville looks at Draco, making sure there isn't anything that shouldn't be there. The blonde looks like he hasn't slept or eating in the past week or so. But still, Neville hasn't seen anything more bewitching in his entire life. 

 

"Open the bag. Want to make sure that everything is there." Amycus demands, grabbing Draco and roughly pulling the blonde towards him. Amycus then places his wand to Draco's temple, pushing the wand harshly into it. 

 

Neville takes a deep breath, controlling his emotions. He drops the bag, opens it and shows Amycus the golden galleons. 

 

Amycus hums, nodding. He let's go of Draco and pushes him with brute force, almost knocking him to the ground. Neville catches him before his face meets the cement. 

 

Draco let's out a cry, gripping Neville tightly. He presses his face into Neville's neck. Neville pulls Draco closer to him, tightly embracing him. 

 

"Did he hurt you?" Neville mumbles into Draco's temple, lightly kissing it. 

 

Draco nuzzles against him, "No. He just roughed be up the once. Messed up my hair." 

 

Neville quietly chuckles.

 

"As much as I would hate to cut this touchy reunion short, but I have sad news, which is surprising because, really Potter? After all these years, we're gonna let you get out of this one alive?" 

 

Neville scoffs, making Draco, Amycus, Dolohov and the other death eaters look at him in confusion. 

 

"The only person who'd thought of getting out of this alive is you Carrow."

 

Before Carrow could say anything, out of blue, all of them were surrounded by Aurors.

 

"Have fun in Azkaban Carrow, heard it gets really comfy in there." Neville laughs. He's still holding onto Draco, probably never letting go of him any time soon. 

 

 

~

 

 

Draco smiles, relishing over what had just happened. After they got back home from Carrow and the death eater's arrest earlier, him and Neville couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The two starved of the other's missing touch. 

 

The blonde turns over and curls into Neville, nuzzling him. Neville wraps both arms around him, pulling Draco closer and giving him soft kisses. 

 

"I didn't think you'd come for me." Draco tells him after a few moments of blissful paradise. 

 

"Don't be daft Draco, you know I always come for you."

 

"Not without protest on Weasley's end I bet."

 

"It wouldn't be Ron if there wasn't any."

 

They both chuckle. Neville stares into Draco's silver eyes. He lifts his hand from Draco's waist and cups his cheek. He caresses said cheek softly with his thumb. 

 

"Marry me." Neville mumbles, not asking. 

 

Draco smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Neville just loves Draco so much!
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: @eimurphy  
> Instagram: @cupahntae  
> Tumblr: @disneh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this petals x


End file.
